warriorcatscamphalfbloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Cats
Warriors is a series of children's fiction novels published by HarperCollins and written by Erin Hunter, a pseudonym used by authorsKate Cary, Cherith Baldry, and Tui Sutherland; the plot is developed by editor Victoria Holmes.[2] The series follows the adventures of four Clans of wild cats in their forest homes. The four Clans are ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan. SkyClan, the long-forgotten fifth Clan of the forest, is later introduced in the stand-alone novel Firestar's Quest. The novel SkyClan's Destiny continues their adventure. There are currently four series, each containing six books. The first, Warriors (often called "Original Series" and "The First Arc" to differentiate it from the later series), was published from 2003 to 2004. Warriors: The New Prophecy, published from 2005 to 2006, followed the first series, chronicling the Clans as they move to a new home. The third story arc, Warriors: Power of Three, was published from 2007 to 2009. The current series, Warriors: Omen of the Stars, began with The Fourth Apprentice, which was released on November 24, 2009, and continues where the third series left off. A fifth series has been requested by HarperCollins.[3] It has been said that it will be about the early Clans. Major themes in the series include forbidden love, nature versus nurture, the reactions of different faiths meeting each other, and characters being a mix of good and bad. The authors draw inspiration from several natural locations and other authors such as J. R. R. Tolkien, J. K. Rowling, and William Shakespeare. Other books have been released in addition to the main series, including four lengthier individual books entitled Firestar's Quest,Bluestar's Prophecy, SkyClan's Destiny and Crookedstar's Promise. Four field guides and several volumes of original English-language manga, produced as a collaboration between HarperCollins and TOKYOPOP, have been published as well. In addition to the books, the authors have also written two short stories and two plays. The Warriors series, with the exception of the manga, has been released in an e-book format for popular e-readers such as the Barnes & Noble Nook and Amazon Kindle. The series has also been translated into several languages. In addition, the series has a website, which features games, promotional videos, quizzes, a message board, and news. Warriors has received mostly positive reviews, but has also been criticized for having a confusingly large number of characters. Critics have compared it to the Redwall series, though commenting that the series is less elegantly written. Although nominated for several awards, Warriors has yet to receive any major literary prizes. The series has also reached the New York Times Bestseller List, and has found popularity in places such as Trinidad and China. In the Warriors series, there are four Clans of cats that live in the forest: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. StarClan is a group made up of the Clans' spiritual ancestors who give guidance to the Clans. In the past, SkyClan was a fifth Clan that was driven out, as their territory was destroyed by humans building a town, but Firestar revives it inFirestar's Quest. Each Clan lives in their own territory, which they defend and hunt in. Each Clan has their own prey and special skills which suit their territory's terrain. As well,BloodClan is a group of stray city cats; however, they are not considered to be a true Clan, as they do not believe in StarClan.[4] After death, most of the spirits of Clan cats join StarClan. StarClan is said to be contained within and part of Silverpelt (the Milky Way), and each individual star represents a single dead warrior. Upon joining StarClan, the cats' spirits take the form in which they were most happy while living (i.e. blindness and deafness can be cured, and wounds can be healed). StarClan warriors keep watch over the Clans, usually watching the Clan they lived in while alive. They provide guidance to the Clans, often through dreams and other signs or omens. Often, this occurs when medicine cats go to the Moonstone/Moonpool. In an author chat, Hunter said that StarClan can "just get glimpses of" the future, which they occasionally pass on.[5] Cats who have caused great pain and suffering to others during their lives go to a place called The Place of No Stars, which is also known as the Dark Forest. The cats there are bloodthirsty for power, and will to anything to rise to the top. Cats known to walk the Dark Forest include Tigerstar, Thistleclaw, Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, Darkstripe, Hawkheart, Shredtail, Snowtuft, Mapleshade, Sparrowfeather, Clawface and Antpelt who eventually gets killed again by Ivypool. [6] The Clans' origin has been described in Secrets of the Clans. It stated that there were originally many small groups of wild cats who lived in the forest. Without a code of honor to follow or ancestors to provide guidance, they constantly fought for food and territory. One night at Fourtrees, a large battle occurred and many cats died. The spirits of the cats killed in battle returned and told the remaining cats to "unite or die." Thus, five cats, Thunder, River, Shadow, Wind, and Sky, came forward to become the leaders of the first Clans, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and SkyClan.[7] The dead spirits became StarClan, and slowly, the code of honor that the cats follow was created (as described in Code of the Clans). Beyond the Clans' territories lies a mountain range, inhabited by the Tribe of Rushing Water. The Tribe is shown to be similar to the Clans, yet it follows a different set of ancestors: theTribe of Endless Hunting. The Tribe has a Healer, cave-guards, and prey-hunters, who each serve a different function in the Tribe. The Healer leads the Tribe and acts as a medicine cat, the cave-guards defend the Tribe, and the prey-hunters hunt for the Tribe.[8] 'Note : all the links are directed to the Wikipedia.' Category:wikipedias Category:Warrior Category:cats Category:introduction Category:Warrior Cats Category:Erin Hunter